Particular embodiments generally relate to data processing and more specifically to providing media on demand.
When viewing media using a device, the media typically has to reside on the device. For example, if media is stored on a remote device, the media is copied to the device using a copy and paste operation. The user can then view the media through the device. The user then explicitly requests that content is moved. The content may then be moved; however, this may not provide efficient media movement. Also, the device used to view the media may have certain limitations that may affect the viewing experience. For example, the device may have limited random access memory (RAM) and or disk space, and cannot store all the content the user wants to view. Also, moving the content from one device to the other may result in long load times as the data is transferred. Thus, to move media to a different device for display results in noticeable problems for the user.